Tales of The things game
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: A humorus story on when the older members of Lloyds team, including Yuan and Kratos later on, play a game where you give your response to a question or statement. Rated "T" for Zelos inclusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Regal: **What am I doing here?

**Me:**Your here to do the "disclaimer" for the Fanfic, so I dont end up in the Miltokio jail.

**Regal: **How come I have to do it?

**Me:**I did it last time and NO WAY will I ask Zelos (the big jerk) to do it.

**Regal: **If you are going to make me do this then at least you could tell me your name.

**Me: **Regal Bryant Lover!

Regal glares at me in confusion and surprise

**Regal: **Ahem "Regal Bryant Lover" is in no way the owner of Tales of Symphonia or any of it cast. This is a story to express her love of the game--

**Me:** and you.

**Regal: WHAT!?**

**Me:** Nothing! 0////0

* * *

One day while our heroes were on their journey, the team came across a mystic box. Within the box was a stack of blank paper and a deck of cards. On each card was a question. Bored they try to play the game. The rules were simple, each person has to write a response to the question or statement then had it to the "READER" whop will read the responses aloud. The person to the left of the "reader" is the "guesser" who will guess who said what. in the next round who ever is to the left of the "guesser" is the new "guesser" and continues on in that manner.

Lloyd: Hey this looks like fun! Lets try it!

Raine: Perhaps its a ancient game played by the warlords of the Karlan war to help with their battle strategies.

Genis looks at one of the cards. "Hey! This card asks what you shouldn't do at the beach! I don't think it's meant for army use Raine."

Raine: Odd, the box says that its an "Adult game". I wonder what that means?

Sheena: Well if its a game for adults then lets play it tonight.

Genis: Awww, does that mean that I can't play?

Raine: Yes Genis. Besides if Zelos plays then I don't want you hearing what he might say.

Regal: Indeed. I assume it would be best if only Raine, Sheena, the Chosen (Zelos), Lloyd and I play.

Sheena: Yeah that should work. The box does say that four or more people could play.

Zelos: Alright! I'll show you my hunnies how good I am at "adult games."

Raine: You see Genis, it is defiantly not a good idea to let you play.

Genis: Well if Zelos is playing than no way will you be able to get me to play it too.

* * *

Later that night...

ROUND 1

_Things you would do with a million gald._

Lloyd: _Buy a year supply of curry flavored tofu, and all the dogs Collette could want._

Raine: _Use it to preserve and restore all ancient artifacts._

Sheena: _Use it to help restore the Mizuho clan._

Zelos: _Buy all my hunnies what evry they want, including some "toys" for myself._

Regal: _Add it to the gross income of the Lezareno Company._

(yes Regal IS boreing in this round. But come one! He is like a robot at times.)

* * *

ROUND 2

_Things you shouldn't say to break the silence in a conversation._

Lloyd: _Anything that would upset the person._

Raine: _Anything that would be considered inconsiderate or inappropriate regarding the circumstance._

Sheena: _Anything that's mean._

Zelos: _Why the hell would you stop talking in the first place! I could talk about anything for hours._

Regal: _Whatever would not be correct to say in regards to the earlier conversation.

* * *

_

ROUND 3

_Things you shouldn't do with your mouth open._

Lloyd: _chew food_

Raine: _Eat your dinner while talking_

Sheena: _Zelos_ s_peaking_

Zelos: _Genis speaking_

Regal: _Say something _

_that one would consider offensive._

* * *

ROUND 4

_Things you would do f you were a dictator._

Lloyd: _Share the power with my friends and family._

Raine: _Order that all ruines be perserved and brought to me._

Sheena: _Run the village of Mizuho like my grandfather did._

Zelos: _What wouldn't I do?_

Regal: _Help Sylverant create a solid government organization._

(yes we all know who much of a stick in the mud Regal can be when money and power are involved. but he still RULES!)

* * *

ROUND 5

_Thing you shouldn't say to your wife._

Lloyd: _Anything that will hurt her._

Raine: _What you really think of her._

Sheena: _Whatever she doesn't want to hear._

Zelos: _Where you really were last night._

Regal: _What you know will displease her._

_

* * *

_

**Me: **Well that were I'll cut it off for now. If you have a sugestion for the game please post a response and dont assume that someone else will ask it.

**Regal:** Can I go now?

**Me:** No! What if I make another chapter and I need you to the disclaimer again? Please stay! Please.....

**Regal: **Fine. But only for the next chapter.

**Me: **Yippies!!!!!

Glumps Regal.

**Regal:...............................**

**Me: **Please respond! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hey! I'm back! Here is the next chapter in my story! Regal would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?

**Regal: **Well, since you asked so nicely I suppose I could say it for you one last time.

**Me: **Yeah! Your the best.

**Regal:***sigh* Regal Bryant Lover is in no was the owner of Tales of Symphonia or its cast members, this is a product of her imagination to show support for the people at NAMCO who made the game in the first place. How was it?

**Me: **Perfect. Because everything you do is perfect!

**Regal: **Ummm.....sure

* * *

ROUND 6

_Things you would like to make someone do under hypnosis._

Lloyd: _Be my servant!_

Raine: _Help me excavate ancient ruins._

Sheena: _Help me tech the idiot Chosen a lesson and help with the duties of being Chief of Mizuho._

Zelos: _What wouldn't I make them do._

Regal: _I have no need for someone to be under my hypnosis._

* * *

ROUND 7

_Things that could result ina war._

Lloyd_: Discrimination._

Raine_: The Giant Khralan Tree. _

Sheena: _Zelos._

Zelos: _Too many of my hunnies not getting along._

Regal:_ Opposing Forces._

(Well there's your strait forward answer from Regal. Like I said he's a stick in the mud. Sorry Regal!)

* * *

ROUND 8

_Things that don't exist but you wish they did._

Lloyd: _Instant food!_

Raine: _A device that will make Lloyd smarter._

Sheena: _Zelos repellent._

Zelos:_ A_ _Sheena magnet._

Regal: _Some type of device to store documents that take up little space._

(You mean like a COMPUTER! Sorry, had a Tyler moment. (Tyler is a friend of mine who will shout things out loudly of all to hear.) Yes fun. I know.)

* * *

ROUND 9

_Things you know NOTHING about._

Lloyd: _Everything._

Raine: _How Lloyd can live without a brain._

Sheena: _How both Lloyd and Zelos can be sooooo stupid._

Zelos: _How Sheena can resist my savvy charm._

* * *

Regal: _How while talking to Collette can make the conversation suddenly go out the window._

* * *

ROUND 10 (WHOOOO! double digits!!!!!! Lets keep this up!)

_Things you shouldn't do while naked. _(giggle)

Lloyd:_ Go out side._

Raine: _Go out side._

Sheena: _Be near Zelos._

Zelos: _There are thing you shouldn't do?_

Regal: _Be in the eyes of the public._

* * *

**Regal: **Why did you include that last one?

**Me: **The fans demand it!

**Regal: **But I thought that no one had reviewed this yet?

**Me: **Umm...Well....I was looking at the deck of cards at thought that it might be funny to have this one in.

**Regal: **Well I can see how mature you are for a 15 year old.

**Me: **Shush!!! No one can know my real age.

**Regal: **But you didn't even tell any one in the first place. And I know you will include it in your self insert when you post it.

**Me:** If you were not you right now, I'd be really mad at you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Guess who!

**Regal:** I hardly doubt that anyone but Lloyd would have trouble answering that question.

**Me: **Is it just me, or are you beginning to sound like Kratos (the second biggest jerk in ToS).

**Regal:**............ *Glares*

**Me: **Okay I'm sorry! Just stop with the eyes they burn! *cowers in fear*

**Regal: **Glade to see you learned your lesson.

**Me: **Yes Regal-sama.

**Regal: **WHAT?!

**Me: **Nothing! Just do the disclaimer!

**Regal:***big sigh*Regal Bryant Lover does not own any part of Tales of Symphonia and is only doing the Fanfic (is that what this is called?) to show her support for the game. May I leave now?

**Me: **Please stay until the end of the chapter. Please. (Big puppy-dog eyes that no one can say "no"to)

**Regal:** *sigh* Very well.

**Me: **I love you!

**Regal:** What?!

**Me: **On with the Fanfic!

* * *

ROUND 11

_Things that could use a good cleaning._

Lloyd: _Noish's pen._

Raine: _Genis' side of the room._

Sheena: _Zelos' brain._

Zelos: _Lloyd._

Regal: _The Miltokio jail._

* * *

_ROUND 12_

_Things that could spoil your appetite._

Lloyd: _The Professor's cooking._

Sheena: _Raine's cooking._

Zelos: _Professor Raine's cooking._

Regal: _Professor Sage's cooking._

Raine: _People who say mean things about my cooking._

* * *

ROUND 13

_Things you shouldn't do in a group of people._

Lloyd: _Invite Zelos to join._

Raine: _Invite your little brother to join._

Sheena: _Not assassinate _Tethe'alla's _chosen._

Zelos: _Not flirt with the hot babes._

Regal: _Let them take you as their prisoner._

* * *

ROUND 14

_Things that would make meetings more exciting._

Lloyd: Hey Regal, it sounds like you could use this one!

Regal: Lloyd are you implying that I am boring?

Lloyd: Umm, what does 'imlpy' mean?

Regal: To make as subtle suggestion indirectly. Usually used to insult one.

Kratos: Lloyd you never learn.

Lloyd: When the hell did you get here?!

Yuan: Same time I did. Now you inferior beings are we going to be allowed to play or do we have to kill you first?

Zelos: Man, why couldn't Collette or Presea join?

Raine: They are much too young to play and at lest if Yuan and Kratos join we can have more mature responses than the ones you've been giving!

Me: Ahem! I said ROUND 14! Lets go people! Your not in this FanFic for nothing!

Everyone: **SORRY!!!!**

Lloyd: _Candy!_

Raine: _3-D visual affects via magithecnology!_

Sheena: _Having Mizuho green tea!_

Zelos: _Having all the grils participate in a wet shirt contest!_

Me: ZELOS!!!!!! I will not tolerate that type of response in MY FanFic! Do it over!

Zelos: Fine!_Having all the female Altermia employees attend._

Me: Thats better.

Kratos: _Hmph._

(Well we all _never_ saw that coming.)

Yuan: _For what purpose does a meeting need to be fun._

(Wow. Yuan is _such _a joy to have around. Maybe Regal isn't so boring after all.)

Regal: _Being the one call the meeting and not showing up._

Me: Dear sweet heaven of Martel, Regal made a joke. That wasn't food related! I've done it! Hwooooooooot!

Regal: Must you say that about me.

Me: Yes! *runs up and glumps Regal* You are funny when you want to. I love you.

Regal: Would you be so kind as to let go of my arm?

Me: No, not just yet.

Regal: Lloyd help.

* * *

ROUND 15

_Things that make you feel stupid._

Raine: _Lloyd._

Sheena: _Lloyd._

Zelos: _Lloyd._

Kratos: _Lloyd._

Yuan: _Lloyd._

Lloyd: _Talking to Genis or the Professor._

Regal: _Being told that it was Collette who carried me to Mizuho._

* * *

**Me: **Well thats it for now! And thank you to _Nox Noctis of Eternus Luna _for being so kind as to respond to the story! And as fan-service for you, both Yuan and Kratos got added to the game!

**Regal: **You still haven't let go of my arm.

**Me: **In due time Regal. Will you kiss me?

**Regal: **What was that?!

**Me: **What? I didn't say anything. Your mind is playing tricks on you. You must be spending to much time with Lloyd.

**Regal: **No, I know what I heard. So you're a fangirl?

**Me: **Well I am your most devoted fangirl. If not your only.

**Regal: **If you are reading this then _Help me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hellooooo!

**Regal: **You mention that I was turning into Kratos, I think that your turning into Zelos.

**Me: **Say that again. I dare you.

**Regal: **If I do then will you let me leave?

**Me: **Awww....but I thought you liked spending time with me. Now I'm sad. TnT

**Regal: **Ehhh...well I never said that. I apologise.

**Me: **Oh you do! Thank you! Now I love you again.

**Regal: **You are aware that I'm 33 years old right?

**Me: **Yes but older men are sooooo attractive. 3

**Regal: **Regal Bryant Lover my not own Tales of Symphonia but she is very obsessive so please help me.

* * *

ROUND 16

_Things about men/women that frustrate you._

Lloyd: _They can get really scary at times._

Raine: _Men can be so ignorant at times._

Sheena: _To many men are like Zelos._

Regal: _Some can't admit when their in denial about their abilities._

Kratos: _You have to say good bye to the ones you like the most._

Yuan: _They have really annoying little blond haired brothers._

Zelos: _Their are way too many dudes in the world._

(Than is just sooooooo Zelos)

* * *

ROUND 17

_Things you wouldn't want to find in your bed._

Lloyd: _Noish._

Raine: _Genis._

Sheena: _Zelos._

Zelos: _A dude._

Regal:_ An unmade bed._

Kratos: _Three-year-old Lloyd after a nightmare._

Yuan: _Some one who's not Martel._

* * *

ROUND 18

_Things you shouldn't do while writing a final exam._

Lloyd: _Show up for the exam._

Raine: _Not make sure Lloyd is both their and restrained._

Sheena:_ Not study._

Zelos: _Not sit next to the really smart chick who know all the answers._

Regal: _Show up late and unprepared._

Kratos: _Let Lloyd convince you that he doesn't have school that day._

Yuan_: Sit in front of Mithos who will kick the back of your chair, and put gum in your hair, and..._

(Good for you Yuan.)

* * *

Round 19

_Things you would do if you changed genders for a day._

Lloyd: _See what Collette like best in a guy._

Raine: _Continue my day as usual._

Sheena: _Go beat you the idiot Chosen. Then hide in my room til its over._

Zelos: _Why the hell would want to be a girl....oh wait! I'll stare at myself in the mirror!_

Regal: _Wait for the nightmare to end._

Kratos: _Hide out so no one will see me._

Yuan: _No one sees me anyways. It wouldn't make much of a difference._

* * *

ROUND 20! WOOOT!

_Things you would like as your last words._

Lloyd: _I will protect this world and Collette til the end._

Raine: _Now I can see the people of the past first hand!_

Sheena: _I'm coming for you Corrine._

Zelos: _At least there's hotties in heaven too._

Regal: _I'm coming back to you Alicia._

_(Nooooo! ~_~ I want Regal to like me!!!)_

Kratos: _So this is the end for me._

Yuan: _We'll be together again Martel._

* * *

**Me: **Yes, I HAD to put a sad one in to stop you from giggling at the second last one. If Lloyd's doesn't sound cool enough please tell me what to change it too. Oh and thank you _streetfighter _for posting a review. I hope that this chapter will not disappoint.

**Regal:** Why won't you leave me alone. You're 18 years younger than me!

**Me: **Yes, but this is MY fanfic. *whispers* and you are so cool and handsome and perfect.

**Regal:** *moans*For goodness sake what did I do to deserve this?

**Me: **I'm sorry......You can go now.

**Regal: ***sigh* I'll stay.

**Me: **Thank you! You are the best!

**Regal: ***head hung low* So i have heard.

**Me: **Okay, please review! I love getting mail!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Whew! I'm back! I've been at this for two days, and I'm starting to run out of topics so please send in your suggestions for the cast to answer! I'd appreciate it very much!

**Regal: **Heh.

**Me: **W-what is it? ~////~

**Regal: **For a moment you sounded just like Collette.

**Me: **Well we do have some similarities in our personalities.

**Regal: **Very well. Regal Bryant Lover is not claiming ownership of Tales of Symphonia in any means and is only doing this for other ToS loving fans.

**Me: **and you.

**Regal: ???**

* * *

ROUND 21

_Things that are wild._

Lloyd: _An animal._

Raine: _Lloyd when were about to enter a temple fort he first time._

Sheena: _Zelos._

Zelos: _Me at an all "girls" party!_

Me: Ewww! Some one do something about Zelos!!!! *Raine walks over and slaps Zelos*

Me: Thank you Professor!

Regal: _The tourists at Altermia when we opened the theme park._

Kratos: _Yuan when he has to much potion._

Yuan: _Kratos when he has to much potion._

* * *

ROUND 22

_Things you wish you could do with your feet._

Lloyd: _Wield a sword!_

Raine: _Walk over water._

Sheena: _Kick Zelos to the moon._

Zelos: _Walk into the girls changing room._

Regal: _What can't I do?_

Kratos: _That is a dumb question._

Yuan: _An inferior being must have come up with this one._

(Well thanks Yuan and Kratos. You two are SOOOO nice.)

_

* * *

_

ROUND 23

_Things you shouldn't mix._

Lloyd: _Kratos and anger._

Raine: _Genis and sugar._

Sheena: _Zelos and potion._

Zelos: _Lloyd and me._

Regal: _Raine and a kitchen._

Kratos: _Yuan and Mithos._

Yuan: _Me, Martel, and Mithos is the same room._

* * *

ROUND 24

_Things you shouldn't do your first day on the job._

Lloyd: _I have to get a job!?_

Raine: _Something at would result in your unemployment._

Sheena: _Forget to wear your uniform, or cloths for that matter._

Zelos: _Hit on a dude that looks like babe._

Regal: _Show up late._

Kratos: _Attack your employer thinking hes a Desian._

_(speaking from personal experience I see. Heheh)_

Yuan:_ Go on a date with Martel instead._

_(Joy! More personal experience mishaps!)_

* * *

ROUND 25

_Things you wish for if you found a genie in a bottle._

Lloyd: _For Noish to stop chewing my swords._

Raine: _To have the crown of Earth and Heaven in my possession and...._

(okay you get the idea.)

Sheena: _To have Corrine back._

Regal: _To have Alicia back._

Kratos: _To have Anna back._

Yuan: _To have Martel back._

_(OHHHH!!! What a bunch of blimey sticks in the mud! Holy cow! Sorry for that Readers. I was hoping for something better.)_

Zelos: _I'll wish for a really hot girl if it a dude and if it is a chick then she'll do._

(0_0 I should have guessed.)

* * *

**Me: **Okay! That's it for now! Til next time!

**Regal: **_Wow she needs to find a different pastime._


	6. Chapter 6

**Regal:** I think she left.

**Me: **I'm back!!!

**Regal: **Well, I was almost free.

**Me: ***gasp* Do you really think that I'm forcing you to stay here.

**Regal: **Frankly, yes.

**Me: ***Starts crying* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-*Regal put hand over my mouth*

**Regal:** If I do the disclaimer will you calm down.

**Me: **Maybe.

**Regal:**You seem easy to please. Regal Bryant Lover does not own the game Tales of Symphonia and is only doing this out of there own enjoyment. Are you feeling better now?

**Me:** Yes! :D And thank you _Zeni Ooru _for your response and suggestions which I have marked with a star(*)! And SUPER thanks for being to first to favorite one of my stories.

* * *

ROUND 26

_Things you have irrational fears of.*_

Lloyd: _Knowledge._

Raine: _Water....and sensible cooking._

Sheena: _People with blue eyes and long bright red hair. _*Glares at Zelos*

Zelos: _The male gender._

Regal: _Presea._

Kratos: _Tomatoes._

Yuan: _Baby Mithos. And to whoever wrote "Yuan babysits Mithos" I would rather jump out a window first, and have Kratos do it in my place and then take the credit for it from Martel.________

* * *

_ROUND 27

_First thing that comes to mind when you hear...THE CHICKEN DANCE SONG!*_

Lloyd: _Oh GODDESS! MAKE IT STOP!_

Raine: _What type of torture is this?!_

Sheena: _I'll go on a date with Zelos to make it stop!!!!_

Kratos: *says nothing but is slamming head into a rock.*

Yuan: _who the HELL thought that this would be funny!?_

Me: well seeing as I'm the only one who won't die from this-

Regal: ahem.

Me: Sorry Regal! We will now hear from Regal on this song.

Reagl: _Despite the fact that it's rather juvenile I can stand it. To answer the question perhaps we should trun up the volume._

(Holy Sweet Flipping Cow. Regal and stand it. O.O He is _way _stronger than we thought)

* * *

ROUND 28

_Things that give you a headache._

Lloyd: _Noish's midnight howl, and training with Kratos._

Raine: _Teaching Lloyd._

Sheena: _Zelos when he is alive._

Zelos: _Sheena when he hit me in the head._

Regal: _Explaining to Lloyd why I wore shackles._

Kratos: _Listening to Yuan go on about Martel._

Yuan: _Talking to Lloyd about how to fly a Rhierd._

* * *

ROUND 29

_Things that should come with a manual._

Lloyd: _Whats a man-you-all?_

Raine: _Teaching Lloyd._

Sheena: _How to make Zelso understand what "no" means._

Zelos: _How to understand Lloyd._

Regal: _How to get the author of the FanFic to leave me alone._

(I HATE YOU!!!!)*said in a shrieke*

Kratos: You've done it now. _How to make the fangirls leave me alone._

Regal: I feel your pain.

Me: Hey!!!! Kratos has THOUSANDS! I'm like, your only fangirl! SO BE NICE!

Yuan_: How to get Mithos to leave me and Martel alone while were on a date! :(_

**Yuan earned the title "Emoticon User"**

Yuan: Shut. The. Hell. Up.

* * *

ROUND 30

_Dumb things/ideas that seemed smart at the time._

Lloyd: _Skipping school to go to the Martel temple where Raine was._

Raine:_ Adding red satay to cake._

Sheena: _Jumping off the roof of the Mizuho ninja school._

Zelos: _Standing next to Raine when she was pissed._

Regal: _Genis and I trying to teach Raine how to cook._

Kratos: _Believing Anna when she said she wouldn't get pregnant._

Yuan: _Trusting Martel when she said her brother was an "Angle"._

* * *

**Me: **Lolz! I knew that was a good idea!

**Regal: **You can have good ideas?

**Me: **I could go be Kratos' or Zelos' or Yuan's fangirl if I wanted. The only reason I'm still crushing on you is that unlike them, your not a total doorknob.

**Regal: **Doorknob?

**Me: **Don't steal it. That's my insult. Just like Oscar Leroy's (if you watch Corner Gas) is Jackass.

**Regal: **Right.....

**Me: **Please respond! And my the best of wishes be with you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lloyd: **Whoa! What is this place? Hey Regal, are you here?

**Regal: ***glumps Lloyd* You came!

**Lloyd:**What are you doing here? Hey I have an echo!-cho-cho-cho.

**Me:***eyes watering* Regal, your not going to leave me here all lone are you?

**Lloyd:** Oh I get it! You were looking after her here. I'll leave you to it Regal! *leaves*

**Regal: **If only you could understand Lloyd. Since I am going to be here for awhile longer, Regal Bryant Lover in not in any means the owner of Tales of Symphonia and would never try to claim ownership of a technological masterpiece.

**Me: **Now back to our regularly scheduled FanFic! And _musicfreak16 _I did look through your list of ideas. You may not see ALL of your suggestions, but I chose a) ones that were not o obvious to answer b) ones that would be the most fun to write c)Ones that could ACTUALLY be possible and d) ones that would NOT confuse the shyt out of me. your suggestions are marked with a star (*). And sorry my writing sucks, L.A. is the one class I always have had a hard time in. That's not me saying I'm like Lloyd in ANY FLIPPING way. I just get confuzzled. I did not spell the word Shit and Confused wrong. Thats what I say in the real world. GET USED TO IT!!!

* * *

ROUND 31

_Things you hate to be called._

Lloyd: _An idiot._

Raine: _A maniac._

Sheena: _Voluptuous._

Zelos: _Ugly._

Regal: _Illegal-Regal._

(Lolz. I had NO idea that people were calling him that! but still Lolz!)

Kratos: _"Kratty"_

Yuan: _Yuie. Unless Martel says it._

* * *

ROUND 32

_Things you would say to your long-lost cousin twice removed.*_

Lloyd: _What is a.....what the card said!_

Raine: _DO YOU LIKE RUINS!_

Sheena: _Can you use summoning arts too?_

Zelos: _Aww this suck. Your cute. That's means I can flirt with you._

Regal: _And I thought that I didn't have any relatives._

Kratos: _Shouldn't you be dead now._

Yuan: _Why aren't you in hell now._

* * *

ROUND 33

_Things you shouldn't trow off a building._

Lloyd: _Yourself._

Raine: _Anything._

Sheena: _Some one who could get you kicked out in the future._

Zelos: _The hot secretary._

Regal: _The president._

Kratos: _Your newborn son._

Yuan: _Gald to see if it will kill some one. Never mind, go now and do it!_

* * *

ROUND 34

_What you wouldn't want to find sleeping next to you in the morning.*_

Lloyd: _Zelos._

Raine: _Kratos._

(I do not object to Kraine, but I did put that because they have the lest in common with each other. and I wanted to.)

Sheena: _Zelos._

Zelos: _Regal._

Regal: *evil glare of doom towards Zelos* (you thought only Kratos could do it!) _The maid._

Kratos: _Newborn Lloyd._

Yuan: _Six-year-old Mithos._

* * *

ROUND 35

_Things that make a good punch line._

Lloyd: _Zelos did it!_

Raine: _Si vis pacem, para bellum._

Sheena: _Ask Tenebrae._

Zelos: _I'm the Chosen._

Regal: _And then I say "that was no coincidence, that's my hotel"_

(You are tooo funny. And to understand Raine's you might have to look up on the Internet. Its in Latin so good luck!)

Kratos: _Hmph._

Yuan: _Damn you,_ y_ou inferior being!

* * *

_

**Me: **Lolz, Thanks again to _musicfreak16_ for your suggestions and to my cousin who help me with Raine's punch line.

**Regal:** When can I leave?

**Me: **Soon.

**Regal: **How soon?

**Me: **When I decide. And you did make a promise to Lloyd.

**Regal: **But I never-what's the point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **Hiya! I'm back from another short break. Seriously I'm doing this back to back.

**Regal: **Then perhaps a longer break is in order.

**Me: **But this is more fun. *innocent face*

**Regal: **You'll get tired.

**Me: **Are you offering to look after me while I take my Break?

**Regal: WHAT?!** I-I never said-

**Me: **I know. I'm just playing with you.

**Regal: **I'm never going to have kids. Until then, Regal Bryant Lover is not claiming ownership of Tales Of Symphonia just this FanFic.

**Me: **Now your getting the hang of it!

* * *

ROUND 36

_Things you can do to get rid of unwanted guests._

Lloyd: _If its guys then call Zelos over, if girls, call Presea._

Raine: _*sigh* Ask them to try my cooking._

Sheena: _Say that you have to kill the Chosen of Mana._

Zelos: _I guess this has to do with Lloyd so, tell him that Collette wants to talk to him in Luin._

Regal: _Say that you made diner with your feet._

Kratos: _Just glare at them._

Yuan: _They'll never be able to get to my place in the first place._

_

* * *

_

ROUND 37

_Things there should be an award for._

Lloyd: _For wearing red._

Raine: _For most knowledge._

(Don't tell Raine but that might count as the Nobel prize.)

Sheena: _Kindest assassin._

Zelos: _For being me._

Regal: _Best cooking knife._

Kratos: _Least responsive._

Yuan: _Best blue hair._

* * *

ROUND 38

_Things you would consider strange to include on a resume._

Lloyd: _Whats a res-oo-me?_

Raine: _Names of family members._

Sheena: _Past girlfriends/boyfriends._

Zelos: _List of least favorite people-with my name on it._

Regal: _Bra size._

(And we can all tell that Regal my have seen this information on a resume in the past.)

Kratos: _Preferred gender of employer._

(Also a possible past experienced resume info.)

Yuan: _A dislike of humans. (well if your coming to work for me, I ASSUME that you don't like humans.)_

_

* * *

_

ROUND 39

_Things cannibals think about while dining._

Lloyd: _What are they eating?_

Raine: _Survival._

Sheena: _How to get flesh out of their teeth?_

Zelos: _I wish this girl was still alive._

Regal: Must I answer this?

Me: Yes!

*Regal scribbles something down quickly and hands it to Regal Bryant Lover*

_This bites._

Me: Okay.

Kratos: Can I go now.

Regal: No wait! I have a better idea. _Don't put your elbows on the table._

Regal: Alright now I'm done.

Kratos: _I hope I don't bite into the bone again._

Yuan: _I hope I get the heart again._

_

* * *

_

ROUND 40

_Things people do when no one is looking._

Lloyd: _Play fetch with Noish._

Raine: _PLay with my old doll._

Sheena: _Summon Sylph to bug Zelos._

Zelos: _Stare at myself in the mirror._

Regal: _Take off my shackles._

(Bam! Bet you didn't see that one coming!)

Kratos: _Hug my Anna doll._

Yuan:_ Brush my hair. 100 times._

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Wow, we're really getting up their. And if you e-mail me saying 50 rounds is not that long. Then you've never played this game before.

*Regal sneaks up behind me*

**Regal: **Whoareyoutalkingto?!

**Me: ***jumps into air* Ahh!

**Regal: **Heheh.

**Me: **That is NOT funny. *punches Regal in the arm*

**Regal: ***Stares at me for awhile.* You're right. I'm sorry.

**Me: ***Stares up at Regal*You're forgiven!*glumps Regal*

**Regal: **Hmmmm......

**Me: **Oh and musicfreak16 I have been working on my spelling and grammar. And spell check is getting a work out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **Wow it's good to be back!

**Regal: **Where have you been. *glomps me*

**Me: **Mmmm. This is niiiiiice. *sigh*

**Regal: **Don't leave me alone.

**Me: **I'm sorry. I had other stuff to do and I needed more topics for the story. *Regal lets go*

**Me: **Awww. Does that moment have to end now. It was a nice moment.

**Regal:**Hehe. *puts hand on my head* You're cute, you know that.

**Me: **What do I look like, a five year old? Blimey, I'm like, a teenager.

**Regal: **Forgive me?

**Me: ***teen-aged-girl-in-love-voice* I can't stay mad at you.

**Regal: **Umm, sure. You may not own Tales of Symphonia, but you're still a little crazy.

**Me: **That's the best part of my life. *Grabs Regal's arm* Okay I'll continue the Fanfic now! And thank you _Zeni Ooru _for your suggestions. Like in the past your suggestion will be highlighted via a star (*).

* * *

ROUND 41

_Things that_ _make you laugh the most.*_

Lloyd: _The idea of Regal falling._

Raine: _Laugh as in joy? Like when I make a new discovery!_

Sheena: _The time when Orochi fell out of the tree when we were playing hide-and-seek!_

Zelos: _Whenever Lloyd's intelligence is brought into question._

Regal: _I'll have to say when Presea refuses Genis' offer to protect her._

Kratos: _You mean like when Yuan was asked to keep ans eye on baby Mithos and I-I mean, nothing comes to mind._

Yuan: _The time when Mithos and I put tomatoes in Kratos' sleeping bag._

(Odd how this game is supposed to be being played at night, and it should be WAY past every ones bedtime now and Raine has yet to say something about it.)

* * *

ROUND 42

_The best prank you've played that did not result in your death.*_

Lloyd: _Putting bleach in the Professor's and Genis' shampoo._

Raine: _When I told Zelos that his sister Seles was following us._

Sheena: _When I told Lloyd that the wish tag he made was to be broken_ _in order to work._

Zelos: _When I gave Lloyd a rock and told him that it would summon the spirit of battle to help him fight. He spent two hours trying to make it work before he gave up._

Regal: _When I told everyone that a note from Professor Sage was a love letter._

Kratos:_When I told Mithos that if he swung his sword against a rock long enough it would become as hard as stone._

Yuna: _When I told Kratos and Lloyd that they were related._

Round 43

* * *

_Things you do to keep fan girls/boys away._

Lloyd: _Run._

Raine: _Slap them._

Sheena: _Summon spirits._

Zelos: _Who wants to repeal them if you know what I mean. Heheh._

Regal: *looks at Regal Bryant Lover* You mean like you.

Me: That's harsh Regal. *sniffle*

Sheena: Look what you did Regal! You hurt her feelings. *hugs me* (I like hugs, so shoot me!) Its okay, all guys are jerks.

Raine: *Raine walks over and hits Regal in the back of the head* Apologize to her!

Regal: I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Me: *stares up at Regal* I will for a hug.

Regal: *blushes* Um....Ah....Well. *sigh* Very well.

Me: *hugs Regal* Thank you. (_Landmonster _if you say that Regal is not getting enough love now, then you're wrong.)

Zelos: You know that Regal really can't answer that comment because he doesn't have ANY fangirls.

Me: Note. My. Pen. Name. And Landmonster will back me up on this!

Regal:_ All I have to do is be myself and that keeps most girls away._

Kratos: _There is nothing I can do. There is too many to deal with. I'd rather fight Abysson for the rest of my life._

Yuan: _I ignore them, no one will mean to me as much as Martel did. So take that!_

_(Phew, that was a long one.)_

* * *

ROUND 44

_Things you need to survive._

Lloyd: _Swords!_

Ranie: _Mana._

Sheena: _My bra and spell cards._

Zelos: _Girls!_

Regal: _My cooking knife and some form of eatable food._

Kratos: _Nothing you need to know about._

Yuan: _Kratos or Mithos in pain._

* * *

ROUND 45

_Things you might complain about in hell._

Lloyd: _Arg...It's so hot._

Raine: _What do you mean that there's no ruins here!_

Sheena: _Oh crap, Zelos is here too!_

Zelos: _What do you mean there is no girls here?_

Regal: _I can't be with you Alicia._

Kratos: _When will I ever go to hell. I. Am. Immortal!_

Yuan:_ I agree with Immortal._

**Me**:We'll that's it for now. I'll see you all next time.

**Regal: **You have been holding on to me this whole time. Why wont you let go?

**Me: **I'm sorry. I was lonely.

**Regal**: You were?

**Me**: I'm sorry.

**Regal**: It's alright. *hugs me*

**Me**: Reader you may leave now. My brain is not working currently.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

****

Me:

Hello. I'm back. Wow, ten chapters, almost 50 rounds. It's kind of a bitter-sweet moment.

**Regal: **Bitter-sweet.

**Me:**I've only been at this for a few days. I wish that more people would respond with ideas. I'm running the well dry here and you guys (my readers) are the only untapped resouce that I have. Think hard. The suggestion you give me can be as crazy as you want as long as I can understand it. And it will most likely been seen in the next chapter. Please don't send something that I wont be to work with. That would make my job hard.

**Regal:** Yes, because doing something that you enjoy is so hard on you.

**Me: **Don't be like this now. *blushes*

**Regal: **Regal Bryant Lover only own this Fanfic and the other two she wrote but she does not own Tales Of Symphonia, this is a trubute to it.

* * *

ROUND 46

_Things you shouldn't shout at the top of you lungs._

Lloyd: _The first time I saw Zelos I thought he was a chick!_

Raine: _Genis still wets the bed!_

Sheena: _Anything while you're on a mission._

Zelos: _Regal. Is. Gay!_

Regal: You'll suffer for that. _Zelos has no money, power, or good looks. He's fake._

Kratos: _Yuan is Yuna from Final Fantasy._

Yuan: _Kratos still needs a nightlight!_

* * *

ROUND 47

_Things you shouldn't do with a Rheaird._

Lloyd: _Bring Noishe_

Raine: _Jump off to get to a ruin._

Sheena: _Fly after having a Mizuho potion._

Zelos: _Fly upside down with your hands in the air. Lloyd._

Regal: _Need I say anything._

Kratos: _Make out with Anna instead of steering._

Yuan: _Screw Rheairds, I have wings._

* * *

ROUND 48

_Things you would rather be doing right now._

Lloyd: _But I want to play this._

Raine: _Studying._

Sheena: _Killing Zelos._

Zelos: _Hehehehe._

(creeper....)

Regal: _Training. It's 4:20 by the way._

Kratos: _Killing the author._

(Wow, and it was Yuna who's been bugging him the whole time, not me.)

Yuan: _Destroying the world._

* * *

ROUND 49

_Things you would do if you were invisible_

Lloyd: _Fight evil!_

Raine: _Break into the storage warehouse at Sybak Imperial Research Academy._

Sheena: _It wouldn't change me that much; I mean I'm almost "invisible" in other ways._

Zelos: _Go to the hot springs...hehehe_

Regal: _Scare Regal Bryant Lover._

(Ohhh it's soooo on now! never mind.)

Kratos: _Bother Yuan._

Yuan: _Bother Kratos._

* * *

ROUND 50 (We made it!)

_Things that make people jealous._

Lloyd: _That I'm a legend._

Raine: _That they don't have as many in-game fans as I do._

Sheena: _I would say my 'assets'._

Zelos: _Who isn't jealous of my whole package?_

Regal: _Well you know what they say about tall people..._

Kratos: _My sword..._

Yuan: Why the hell did you almost spell 'Yuna'?

Me: It's 6:30 when I write this. It's a miracle that anyone can read this.

Yuan: _That I'm the only one with a vending machine. That has COKE!_

(LOLZ. Product placements happen in FANFICS?!)

Me: Okay I know this is not the pre-/post- comments but that's 'cuz I need you all to read this!

Lloyd: We have to read something?

Me: NOT YOU! The readers. Okay this was our last round. Next chapter I will annouce the winner. One problem. I am not allowed to decide, so YOU, my readers get to choose. Choose your favorite charter based on a) if they are your already favorite b) their responses. c) Other means. Please name your favorite in your review. Other wise your favorite will not will. PLEASE respond, other wise the 'winner' announcement will be fixed. You don't want that. You want a fair fight right? Yes so I'll leave you to it!

* * *

**Me: **Wow it's nice to be back here.

**Regal: **I guess I be stuck here for awhile for the voting.

**Me: **No. You can go. Other wise people with think that you rigged it so that you could win.

**Regal: **But.

**Me: **Yes, I know it's hard to say goodbye to me, but Its only fair to the fans. I will be back in other stories, maybe as an adult. But until then we cannot be together.

**Regal: **You sound like Zelos.

**Me: **DO I?! (Just like I promised Tyler. More "Tyler moments") But our separation shan't be long. I will be back for the announcement at the end of the week.

* * *

PEOPLEZ THATS TALKING TO YOU! YOU ONLY HAVE A WEEK TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!

Rulez:

1. You can't vote more than once.

2. It has to be a character from THIS fanfic.

3. I do not count as a character.

4. Disregard rule 3

5. You have until one week from the date this was posted.

Okay that's it for now. I'll see you all later. Oh don't tell me your suggestions for topics. thats done with.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Regal Bryant Lover does not own Tales Of Symphonia nor is she trying to claim owner ship of the product from Namco.**

* * *

AWARD CEREMONY

Me: Hello! It's RBL LIVE from-

Raine: Shhh! The others are trying to sleep!

Me: Oh, sorry Raine. Today I have a treat for all of my readers. For the last 10 chapters of my fanfic, I've had them all answer some questions that I got a) from the real game they played b) from my readers c) ones that I thought of myself and you've all loved it right? Well tonight I will announce the winner of the game. But I can't do it alone so here to help me with the announcing is...Landmonster! She has been my best reviewer so I invited her to join me tonight.

Regal: Your the one who kiddnapped me.

Lm: I'm sorry. You're just so HAWT!

Me: If I remeber Regal, I had to yeld to her list of demands to get you back.

Regal: You payed Yuan 50,000 gald to say 'coke'. Her list had more than just that on it.

Me: But I didn't know what most of that was. That was the most do-able thing. And it did get you back here.

Regal: *annoyed face* I'm not sure if that was for the best.

Me: Ah! It's his annoyed look! Ah! It's even cuter live!

Regal: *Blushes*

Lm: He's blushing. He's BLUSHING!

Me: Now there his surprised look! It's so cute. *runs up and grabs Regals arm*

Lm: No fair! I wanna hug him. *glopms Regal free arm*

Both: Ahhhh...Regal is soooo cool.

Regal: Zelos I don't know who you stand it.

Sheena: Ahhaha, Regal is quite the catch to have a lady on each arm.

Zelos: Aww, come on man, share the love.

Me: Ahhhhhhh...

Lm: Ahhhhhh...

Both: WE LOVE REGAL!

Regal: Don't you two have a job to do now?

Me: Yes. Lm, don't you wish we had a camera?

Lm: Oh man I totaly forget to bring one.

Me: Me too!

Both: *cry* This bites.

Me: *Lets go* Okay! We have to set our fangirlness aside for a moment to announce the winner.

Lm: *lets go* You mean you chose NOW to be responsible?

Me: Sadly yes. Now lets get to work.

*Both girls head to the stage*

Me: Okay! I'm this envelope I hold the winner.

Lm: Really?! How did you get them to fit in there?

Me: Your kidding.

Lm: Yes!

Kratos: This is going to be a nuisance.

Yuan: I'll be the end of you, you inferior beings!

Me: Wow, though crowd. Okay! Time to announce the winner.

Lm: *On the drums for the drum roll*

Me: And the winner is...

???: Zelos!

Zelos: Thank you! I knew I'd win.

Me: Wait! I'm still trying to get the bloody thing open! And Zelos I know you didn't win.

Zelos: Huh? What are you talking about?

Me: You didn't get a single vote. Now who said 'Zelos'?!

???: Me.

Me: Nick! What are you doing here?!

Tyler: The same thing I doing! Bugging you!

Me: Why?!

Nick: Because you've been here for weeks. And we wanted to see something.

Me: What.

Nick: *Runs to Yuan* Can I see you swallow!

Tyler: *Runs to Lloyd* Can I see your swords!

Me: I should have known. Okay The winner is...Ohmigosh!

Lm: What? Did Regal win?

Me: *tears* No...It's a...a...TIE!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Me: Between Lloyd and Yuan!

Yuan: You know what this means.

Lloyd: A fight to determine the victor?

Yuan: Yes. Now where that kid with my swallow?

Lloyd: And where did Tyler go with my swords?

*Breaking noise*

Tyler and Nick: Um RBL. We kinda broke something.

*everyone looks to see the damage.* Both the swallow and the swords lay broken on the ground with Tyler and Nick pointing at the other with blame.

Lloyd and Yuan: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Regal: Um...RBL could I see that card?

Me: No. You're not allowed to look. That's why I'm doing this.

Regal: *approaches RBL* Just let me have a quick look. Please?

Me: *takes step back and hold card away from Regal* No.

Regal: *Leans over RBLand retches for card* Regal's head is over mine now as I lean back to keep the card away.

Me: *take the opportunity given. Kisses Regal* ;D

Regal: Um...

Me: *giggle*

Nick and Tyler: RBL! What did you do that for?!

Lm: No fair. You said that I couldn't do that.

Nick and Tyler: Quick! We have to get her back to Earth! *both grab and arm and start dragging*

Lm: Wait for me!

Me: *giggle* Goodbye Regal-sama. My love.

Zelos: Aw man, Regal gets all the action. That is sooooo unfair.

Regal: Um...uh.

Lloyd: Regal are you okay?

Sheena: I think his brain shut down. *waves hand in Regal's face* Hello anyone home? Yep he's gone.

* * *

Okay readers if you don't want to hear about how awsome Regal is you can leave now. If you do with to see what I think of my kiss with Regal then you can stay.

* * *

Tyler: Okay, where almost to Canada. We'll be safe there.

Nick: You know she won't stop talking about this for a year right?

Lm: RBL you are so lucky! I wish I could have kissed him.

Me: *brain turns back on* Next time you can kiss Saix from Kingdom Hearts.

Nick: She's back! Run away!

Both: *Drop RBL on the ground and run off.

Lm: Okay! *Helps RBL up* So what was it like?

Me: Regal is a good kisser. *blushes*

Lm: Lets get back home now.

Me: Alright. _I'll be back someday Regal. Maybe as an adult. Someday._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
